Our commitment is to increase the number of students from underrepresented (UR) groups obtaining undergraduate degrees in science, technology, engineering and mathematics (STEM) and subsequently undertaking careers or graduate education in the biomedical or STEM fields. We will do this by continuing to develop and strengthen the partnership between Stony Brook University and the three largest community colleges in New York State: Nassau, Queensborough and Suffolk County Community Colleges. The goals of the program are to 1) identify, attract and recruit UR students enrolled at our partner institutions to biomedical or STEM disciplines; 2) increase participation and persistence of UR students in biomedical or STEM majors at the 2-year institution and increase transfer rates of these students to 4-year institutions; and 3) increase retention and graduation rates of UR students at the 4-year institution with biomedical or STEM bachelor degrees and beyond. In the past twenty-five years, we have encouraged over 450 UR students from our partner community colleges to pursue and obtain science and biomedical-related education and career paths. The BioPREP program at Stony Brook University is one of the longest running Bridges to the Baccalaureate programs in the nation and has made a great impact on our participants and the institutions that we partner with. A remarkable 85% of BioPREP participants pursue and obtain a bachelor degree with more than 80% of these degrees in biomedical or STEM disciplines. Astonishingly more than 50% of our participants who obtained a bachelor degree pursue and achieve advanced graduate and professional degrees in science and medicine.